


could you find a way to let me down slowly?

by pearlselegancies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, angstyyyyy, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: He’s standing behind her. She knows him well, or at least she did. Before Juno came and took him away, before he came back with a daughter of Venus on his arm.- or a different version of a jeyna reunion.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Piper McLean (implied), Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	could you find a way to let me down slowly?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silima/gifts).



> hi nina ily and even tho cait is the one who sent me the ask,,,, i was thinking of you while writing this so 🥺🥺

He’s standing behind her. She knows him well, or at least she did. Before Juno came and took him away, before he came back with a daughter of Venus on his arm.

She refuses to look at him. because she knows she will crumble. Rebuilding an empire, their home as hard on her own, and he doesn’t deserve to see the pain she pushed through over the last year.

“Rey…” His voice is quiet, almost melodic. Reyna knows that song or at least she thought she did. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Despite her better judgement, she turns to look at him, careful not to drag her toga on the ground. “I’m 16.” She says, and he looks at her confused. 

She scoffs. “I’m 16 years old Jason Grace, and I’m running a city on my own while you-you got yourself a girlfriend. I thought you were dead!” He steps closer to her and she shakes her head, motioning stop with her left hand. 

Her heart is pounding, as she speaks. “I don’t think I can forgive you for this. At all.” She looks at him again, and his face is crushed. She hasn’t seen him like that, since she told him about how she had no family.

Jason nods simply. “I understand Rey-Praetor.” She nods as well. To herself, however she says this. At one point, you were his star. What are you now?


End file.
